


no es secuestro si nadie te reclama

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: "Derek sale de Beacon Hills durante los últimos días de julio. Nadie está preocupado porque saben que Cora se casa en algún lugar en Argentina. Cuando Derek regresa seis meses después es conduciendo un auto usado, con una maleta extra que con la que salió y un asiento para bebé en la parte de atrás. Stiles se preocupa entonces porque el asiento para bebé no está vació."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	no es secuestro si nadie te reclama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mepertenezco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepertenezco/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para mi santa secreto sterek en fb UshicornioCozmico. Tengo la certeza de que esto no es ni lo que esperaba ni lo que quería y me tengo que disculpar profundamente porque juro que quería seguir el prompt, iba a escribir mpreg, incluso iba a intentar omegaverse aunque nunca lo he hecho y no sé si me saldría bien, pero al final esto fue lo que resultó, PERDONA POR FAVOR *cries*. Creo que sólo cumplí con la parte que pedía que no hubiera angst, en mi defensa hay un bebé, y mi ortografía no es del todo horrenda ????? lo siento mucho ;A; si prefieres que te escriba alguna otra cosa por favor déjame saber, lo publico ahora porque no quería demorar más. Hace mucho que no escribo en español tampoco así que si ven algo raro por favor díganme.

Derek sale de Beacon Hills durante los últimos días de julio. Nadie está preocupado porque saben que Cora se casa en algún lugar en Argentina. Cuando Derek regresa seis meses después es conduciendo un auto usado, con una maleta extra que con la que salió y un asiento para bebé en la parte de atrás. Stiles se preocupa entonces porque el asiento para bebé no está vació.

No es que Stiles no confíe en las habilidades de Derek para cuidar de un bebé. O quizá sí es que no confíe en las habilidades de Derek para cuidar de un bebé. O quizá es la confusión de ver a Derek con un bebé, sonriendo como pocas veces le ve hacerlo, de forma suave y natural.

En los últimos años Derek sonríe más seguido, pero Stiles mejor que nadie sabe que aún son más las veces en que Derek mira por la ventana y parece estar recordando algo que duele, que le pone una mueca de melancolía en la cara, y aunque sonría los ojos mantienen una tristeza que es imposible eliminar. A veces Derek tiene el suficiente valor de hablar sobre lo que recuerda, pero otras veces todavía duele demasiado. Stiles no lo presiona a decir nada, así como Derek no presiona a Stiles a hablar de su mamá cuando caminando en el mercado de los sábados le llega un perfume que lo hace detenerse un segundo, o la coliflor lo hace sonreír porque su mamá lo detestaba.

Quizá es que cuando Stiles ve a Derek sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos, como si ese fuera el lugar al que perteneciera, sus ojos brillan y parece haberse olvidado de todo lo malo que alguna vez existió en el mundo. No es que Stiles no confíe en Derek para cuidar un bebé, es que Stiles no confía en el bebé para mantener a Derek feliz por siempre como Derek lo merece. Es que Stiles quisiera congelar el momento en que lo ve salir del auto, detener el tiempo en el segundo exacto antes de que Derek se dé cuenta que Stiles ha venido a darle la bienvenida de vuelta, cuando toma al bebé en sus brazos y todo el mundo se ilumina, como si ese segundo pesara más que todas las tragedias del mundo. Stiles quisiera tener la habilidad de decir algo inteligente y _blasé_ pero lo único que sale de su boca es preguntar, —De dónde sacaste ese bebé —acusatoriamente, como si Derek se lo hubiera robado. —Derek, dime que no te robaste un bebé.

En defensa de Stiles, Derek se toma un minuto para lucir avergonzado y pánico le cruza por el rostro. Antes de que Derek diga nada Stiles ya ha pensado veinte distintas posibilidades en las que pueden conseguir que Derek se quede con la custodia de un bebé robado. Lo peor es que Derek tiene la desfachatez de decir, —Me lo encontré en Colorado, no podía dejarlo solo.

Derek se ha robado un bebé. Stiles tendría un colapso si su adolescencia no hubiera sido un completo desastre.

\---

En defensa de Derek, técnicamente el bebé no es robado. Es verdad que no ha sido oficialmente adoptad y es verdad que se lo encontró en Colorado, y es verdad que nadie excepto él mismo sabe que lo tiene. Pero eso es lo que Derek utiliza de defensa: literalmente nadie más sabe que lo tiene.

No es que intencionalmente se haya salido de su camino para buscar a un bebé tampoco, o que hubiera hecho algo fuera de lo ordinario. Se estaba quedando en un motel cerca de una reservación, había pasado los últimos tres días conduciendo, el parque que estaba cerca era lo más cercano que se iba a encontrar a lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de toda la energía acumulada que tenía en ese momento, y cuando se pone los zapatos de correr lo único en lo que está pensando es cómo Stiles se burlaría de él por no poder pasar más de tres días sin estirarse y dejar salir al lobo. Aunque Derek se sentara a tomar el té vestido con un traje de gala y utilizara los cubiertos como debe ser, Stiles seguiría alegando que Derek no sabe cómo ser civilizado. Derek no tiene interés en ser civilizado si eso incluye no poder salir a correr de noche. Stiles diría que eso lo hace la criatura nocturna al inicio de una historia de terror y Derek le dice que le importa poco su opinión.

El punto es que Derek ha corrido por quince minutos cuando el chillido más terrorífico que ha escuchado en su vida lo hace detenerse. Se le eriza el vello de la nuca y tiene que cerrar los ojos por un minuto para reponerse, pero cerrar los ojos sólo hace las cosas peor. Es un bebé, de no más de dos meses si no se equivoca, y puede olerlo, hambriento, asustado, cansado; huele a barro y hojas secas, y Derek no sabe cuánto tiempo el bebé ha estado ahí, pero sospecha que fue el tiempo suficiente para haberse dado por vencido. Cuando por fin lo encuentra el bebé ha dejado de llorar y con el silencio Derek por fin puede concentrarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que ya sospechaba. El bebé no es humano.

Así que Derek lo toma en sus brazos, lo cubre con su chaqueta, respira profundo en el olor natural del bebé, y pasa las siguientes tres semanas intentando encontrar a su manada sin éxito alguno. Para cuando decide que es tiempo de irse ya tiene comprado lo suficiente para cuatro días de fórmula, cinco cambios de ropa distintos, pañales suficientes para lo que resta del mes (porque mejor prevenir que lamentar), una silla para el auto, dos juguetes, jabón para bebé, y una maleta que mide lo doble del bebé pero que apenas puede contener todo lo que un bebé necesita. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Derek cuidó de un bebé, es posible que esté un poco paranoico.

A pesar de su primer encuentro, el bebé es una de las criaturas más tranquilas que Derek ha conocido en su vida y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido o haciendo burbujas de saliva y mordiéndose los pies.

Bajo las circunstancias, Derek mantiene que no puede ser culpado por no saber qué responder cuando Stiles lo acusa de haberse robado a un bebé. Uno no puede simplemente entregar a un bebé que no es humano al sistema de adopción y las pocas manadas viviendo en Colorado se rehusaron a aceptarlo porque decían que no pertenecía a su territorio y no se querían meter en problemas. La verdad es que, aunque no estaba esperando que alguien estuviera ahí para recibirlo, Derek siente una tranquilidad infinita al ver a Stiles en la puerta de su casa, porque ahora que por fin puede detenerse a pensar, Derek se da cuenta que uno no puede simplemente tomar un bebé y esperar por lo mejor, y si hay alguien que Derek espera sepa qué hacer, ese sería Stiles.

Por definición propia, el bebé es un omega a menos que ellos le acepten en su manada, y Derek preferiría pelear con toda la fuerza policial antes de dejar a un bebé ser un omega.

Stiles rueda los ojos cuando Derek termina de contarle lo sucedido, exhala profundo y le dice, —Por supuesto que esto te pasaría a ti, no sé por qué esperé algo diferente. Te vas por un par de veces y tenía que ser precisamente tú quien se encuentra al bebé perdido en el bosque sin familia que lo reclame, qué esperaba yo de esta vida. — Pero pasa los siguientes ocho días resolviendo las cuestiones legales necesarias para que Derek pueda tener papeleo "oficial" que diga que el bebé es suyo.

No es hasta que Derek está sosteniendo el papeleo, a punto de firmar, que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Derek ha adoptado un bebé. Derek va a ser papá. El hecho de que no se desmaya habla sobre su habilidad de rodar con lo que la vida lanza en su camino. También influye el hecho de que tiene el bebé en brazos porque los cólicos lo hacían llorar, y que Stiles le está sosteniendo del codo desde el momento en que le vio perder todo el color del rostro.

\---

El verano es seco como todos los años, pero una vez llegado el otoño comienza a llover y no se detiene. Derek decide llamar al bebé Noah y Stiles bromea es porque les ha traído diluvio. Derek nunca le dice que no está del todo equivocado, pero sospecha que Stiles lo sabe de cualquier modo.

Dos años atrás Derek decidió construir una cabaña en el bosque. No es muy grande, tiene sólo dos habitaciones, una para él y una para quien decida visitar, pero tiene una cocina amplia, porque le recuerda a los días que su mamá se levantaba temprano a hacer pan y toda la casa olía a nueces horneadas y chocolate caliente. Tiene un jardín extenso también, porque Stiles insistió que necesitaba color en su vida. Derek se hubiera quejado, pero es Stiles quien llega al día siguiente cargado de flores y hierbas aromáticas, y una selección preocupante de hierbas medicinales. También hay un roble en el que han colgado un columpio, y una silla mecedora desde donde, si se concentra, Derek puede escuchar el arroyo que fluye a cinco minutos de ahí.

Noah no llora con los relámpagos así que Derek se sienta con él en brazos en la silla y miran la lluvia por horas en las tardes antes de que oscurezca. Derek le cuenta historias de su madre y sus hermanas al principio, pero en algún momento se tornan en historias de su propia manada; de Erica y Boyd, y cuanto se quieren el uno al otro, de Isaac y cómo decidió volver a su trabajo en el cementerio después de todo, porque le recuerda a su padre en una forma que ya no duele. Stiles insiste que quizá no debería contarle historias sobre cementerios al bebé, pero termina llevándole el Libro del cementerio para que se lo lea. Derek le habla de Lydia y sus posibles planes para conquistar el mundo, y de Scott y cómo Derek nunca había conocido una persona menos insensata en su vida, de cómo le sorprende que funcione a pesar de todo. A veces le cuenta del Sheriff. La primera vez que Noah conoce al Sheriff parece haberse enamorado de él; lo mira con los ojos completamente abiertos, como si la mera existencia del hombre pareciera impresionante e improbable, y cuando el Sheriff le sonríe por primera vez, Noah extiende los brazos de inmediato para que lo abrace. Derek está perplejo, pero decide no pelear contra el encanto natural del Sheriff, quien después de todo es la única persona con un poco de coherencia en su vida.

Y finalmente Derek le habla a Noah sobre Stiles.

\---

Stiles decide desde el principio del proceso de adopción que, si nunca más en su vida piensa de forma positiva sobre algo, pensará positivamente respecto a eso. Todo saldrá bien, se dice, y lo repite como mantra hasta que los papeles están listos para ser firmados y procesados. Está seguro de que Derek está evadiendo tener cualquier clase de pensamiento al respecto porque su reacción a todo lo que ocurre es inexistente, se dedica a alimentar al bebé y cambiar pañales y leerle cuentos en las tardes mientras observan el ocaso.

Miles de pensamientos negativos invaden la mente de Stiles, desde que hay algo muy raro en ese bebé porque ningún bebé puede ser tan calmado, o que es una situación muy extraña que un día alguien simplemente se encuentre a un bebé y nadie lo reclame; piensa en todas las cosas horribles que pudo haberles pasado a los padres del bebé si es que de verdad no existen, y cómo dichas cosas podrían pasarle a Derek por asociación. Stiles piensa en todos y cada uno de los posibles horribles escenarios en los que Derek no puede quedarse al bebé, o alguien viene a llevárselo, o el bebé desaparece, o Derek decide irse porque ahora tiene su vida hecha con el bebé (y Stiles es el primero en aceptar que esa última ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¡pero aun así!). La lista de posibilidades negativas es infinita y Stiles se ha encargado de imaginar toda posibilidad porque sabe que Derek no lo está haciendo y alguien necesita estar preparado.

Cuando su padre lo encuentra llorando en su habitación un día, sentado en su cama, Stiles tiene que admitir que su imaginación ha llegado demasiado lejos, pero su padre no dice nada, simplemente le acaricia la espalda, le besa la sien y le dice que todo va a estar bien. Que algunas veces incluso gente como Derek tiene derecho a algo bueno en su vida. Que Stiles tiene derecho a algo bueno en su vida. Stiles sabe que su padre siempre ha sabido más de lo que aparenta, pero ambos son excelentes no hablando de las cosas que no deben ser habladas.

Cuando por fin la adopción está hecha y Derek tiene el cuarto de bebé terminado de pintar y decorar, Stiles respira profundo, se sube a su Jeep, y va a la librería, donde compra todos los libros para niños que tienen que ver con criaturas fantásticas, bosques y lunas, dos cafés grandes, uno negro para él y un capuchino con caramelo para Derek, y se adentra en el bosque.

Noah está llorando cuando Stiles se detiene fuera de la cabaña. Para un bebé tan callado es probablemente también el bebé con más fuerza pulmonar que Stiles ha conocido en su vida. Derek lo tiene abrazado, una mano en la nuca que está absorbiendo el dolor, con las venas negras que le desaparecen en algún lugar antes de llegar al cuello, y está caminando en círculos en la sala, con la puerta del patio abierta. Ha llovido por tres días seguidos, el aire huele a tierra mojada, Stiles olvidó cubrir las rosas la última vez que estuvo ahí y ahora están inundadas, y el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho porque Derek luce como que no ha dormido en una semana, pero Stiles no cree haberlo visto nunca tan feliz.

\--Te traje café. --Es lo que Stiles dice cuando por fin puede abrir la boca.

Como si no hubiera estado prestando atención pero supiera exactamente el momento en que Stiles entró en su territorio, Derek dice, —Hay una gotera en el techo y Noah no ha podido dormir. Le están saliendo los dientes.

Dice "le están saliendo los dientes" como alguien más diría "he encontrado la cura para el cáncer". Como que es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado al mundo. Al bebé le están saliendo los dientes.

—¿Son pequeños colmillos o dientes normales? Déjame ver.

Son dientes normales por ahora, Derek le explica. No empiezan a cambiar hasta que llegan a la pubertad, pero al cumplir el año será capaz de sanar más rápido que otros niños y sus ojos cambiarán de color. --Cuando menos te lo esperes le estará aullando a la luna y pidiendo las llaves del coche para ir al baile escolar. —Derek lo mira como que le acaba de decir que atropelló a su perro y lo hizo intencionalmente así que Stiles no puede evitar reírse.

—Eres un idiota.

—No digas palabrotas en frente del bebé, Derek.

—Dónde está mi café.

—Eso es todo para lo que me quieres, para que te traiga café.

Cuando Derek no responde, Stiles lo mira y se le hace un nudo en la garganta. —No. —Derek dice simplemente, y Stiles siente como que todo el mundo acaba de cambiar súbitamente. —No es para todo para lo que te quiero.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles un par de años atrás que un día estaría parado en la sala de la casa de Derek, una casa funcional y a prueba de bebés, Stiles se hubiera reído. Ahora se para ahí, congelado, memorizando ese momento detalle por detalle como si estuviera en peligro de perderlo. Deseando una vez más poder atrapar ese momento para siempre, para el tiempo ahí y decir, bien, eso es todo, todos los demás momentos se pueden ir al carajo.

Unas horas después, cuando Noah por fin se ha quedado dormido y los dos se sientan en el sillón, los restos de su cena olvidados en la mesa de centro, Stiles cambia de opinión. Derek le toma la mano y le besa los nudillos y Stiles tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para asegurarse de que no está soñando. Derek no le mira ni dice nada, pero está sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y cuando por fin se queda inevitablemente dormido, con Noah encima de su pecho y aun sosteniendo la mano de Stiles, Stiles piensa que quizá podría acostumbrarse a ello. Desea fervientemente tener más momentos que poder memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

A la mañana siguiente Derek lo despierta con un beso en la frente y un desayuno que incluye pan francés, así que Stiles no se queja mucho de no poder mover el cuello. Cuando comienza a quejarse, Derek lo sostiene de la nuca y absorbe todo su dolor hasta que Stiles no puede sentir nada excepto la mano de Derek, cálida en su piel. Noah le pega en un ojo con la cuchara de madera y Derek se ríe tanto que se le salen las lágrimas.

\---

Cuando Noah pasa su primera luna llena, corriendo en el bosque, Stiles está ahí, esperando a que regresen, la mesa llena de comida.

Dos semanas después les pide la llave del coche para ir al baile escolar y Stiles se ríe hasta que Derek lo patea en la espinilla.


End file.
